


Endless Woods

by Yphis



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe, Drama, Fiction, General fiction, M/M, OC, OCs - Freeform, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Universe, Original work - Freeform, Romance, forest, original - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29306682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yphis/pseuds/Yphis
Summary: The Beginning. The Reformers. Originals. Multiples. What does friendship mean, if you're locked up in a forest with no way out?Blue wakes up in the middle of a treehouse in a huge forest. He's not the only one who's there. There were many before him, who created a Web of wood, high up in the trees. Why? Because the ground is dangerous.People say there's no way out of this forest. It's never ending. Or is it? Blue is determined to find a way out and go back to the living world, take revenge on the people that put him here. Although, the Endless Woods might not be too bad...





	Endless Woods

'What the hell, let me go!' The boy struggled against the Originals that were trying to contain him. 'Why do you do this?' They were standing in a big, square hall. The walls, floor and ceiling were white, with grey edges. There were multiple windows, big windows with a grey tint. Originals were working behind them. Typing on their computer, filling in forms and looking at the boy in a weird way. He turned his gaze towards the Originals in the room with him. 'First you gave me that tattoo, now this? What the fuck is going on!?' The dark-skinned boy got dragged towards the middle of the room. A grey line on the ground made the shape of a circle. The two Originals threw him in and backed away quick. The second they left the circle, a force field appeared around the boy. 'Better not touch that, 804,' a female Original said, one of his captors, 'It'll burn you to crisps.' The boy made a confused and enraged face, '804? I have a name you dumb pieces of shit!' From the corner of his eye, he saw a man preparing to speak into a microphone, 'I'm afraid not, 804,' He said with a raspy voice, 'Your name will be lost.' The boy, 804, became incredibly angry. 'Is this because I'm a Multiple? It is, isn't it?'  
'You are getting punished for your crimes, it has nothing to do with the fact you are a Multiple,' The man with the microphone said.  
'Oh I know your're lying. We all know your're lying. You wouldn't do this to an Original, now would you?'  
The man didn't answer, 'In the name of the Reformers and the Beginning, you will get send to the Endless Woods'  
The boy wanted to argue back, but he didn't have the chance to do so, because suddenly, the floor under him vanished. The boy screamed while he fell. And fell. And fell.

He woke up. It seemed like no time had passed. It seemed like he had fallen, just to wake up a second later. But he knew it wasn't like that. He knew he must've been unconscious for a period of time. Maybe a long period of time. But now he had waken up. He laid in an uncomfortable bed. He could feel that. He slowly opened his eyes. The light was a lot more soft than the bright artificial ones he was used to. It made him feel calm. His eyes darted around the room. It was fully made out of wood. The planks were a bit crooked and broken at some places, but it looked steady. The floor was made out of the same planks. There wasn't much in the room. Two more beds, and that was it. Both empty. The door of the room was leaning towards the left, almost breaking apart. Then, he shot up. My name. The thoughts shot through his head. My name. What is my name? Why can't I remember my name? He searched in his mind, but he couldn't find his name. He had forgotten his name.  
Because he was in an unfamiliar place, he decided to shove the panic away, and focus on where he was.

He rubbed his weirdly painful arms. The tattoo of the mark of a Multiple was still there, which didn't surprise him. It was three black dots in a row, right at the back of his neck.

• • •

There was, however, another tattoo. one of a number. 804. That's what the Originals had been calling him. In their eyes, he was just a number. A number. It made the boy furious, but he couldn't do anything right now.

He threw the blanket away and noticed he wasn't wearing anything except his pair of boxers. Did anyone undress me? He thought, with a disgusted face. But then, he noticed bandages and cotton patches on his body. He had been hurt, and taken care of. He carefully lifted his legs and put them on the wooden floor. Even with that little amount of weight, it creaked. He stood up, expecting the planks to be able to hold him, since he must've gotten here in a way too. The planks did. Although he almost fell back onto the bed by his limp legs, he managed to collect his balance and keep standing still. 

At that moment, the door flew open. A boy with black hair and pale skin stood in the doorway. He looked around 18 years old. He seemed to be somewhere from mid Europe. He was holding a bundle of clothing in his arms. 804 looked him straight in the eye, with no expression. Who the fuck is this? He thought. The guy in the doorway raised an eyebrow, 'You're pretty quick on your feet. Anyways, wear this.' He threw the clothing towards the boy, and he caught it without effort. 'I'm Levi, nice to meet you, I'm unimportant to you though, I'm just here to meet the new ones.' He looked at the tattoo on the boy's chest, '804.' And he left the room. Levi? He has a name? 804 was delighted. These were all Multiples, at least it seemed like that. Did they not forget their names? Or did they create a name for themselves? It made the boy hope. He started putting on his clothes.

It was a black hoodie, regular jeans and a pair of good shoes. Without anything better to do, he covered up his body. He pulled his hood up, feeling the warmth of the soft fabric on his bald head, just a little layer of hair covering his scalp. After standing there awkwardly for a couple minutes, he decided it would be best to get out of this room and see where he was. So he did. He walked towards the door and threw it open. He let out a gasp and his mouth fell open. He was standing in the middle of a spruce forest. But about 40 meters up in the air. On a narrow ledge with a rope to hold on to. His eyes explored the gorgeous sight. The trees were massive. They must've been 100 meters or higher. They were incredible thick too. They seemed to be of some ancient kind. Their roots covered the entire forest ground. Moss grew everywhere and sunlight hit the area in a beautiful way. After staring at the spectacular sight for a minute or two, he looked around. It was a treehouse. He was standing in the middle of a massive treehouse. It was an entire structure of wooden planks that wrapped themselves around trees, big platforms with awkward huts and small pathways with a handrail of rope so you don't fall to your death. Bridges connected the platforms from tree to tree, and ropes held it all together. It looked like a massive spider web.  
804 didn't see any ways to get yourself on the ground, but maybe he just didn't look good enough. It didn't bother him. 

After another minute, Levi returned. 'I see you're all dressed up.' He looked at the place 804 was looking, into the forest. 'Pretty impressive for the first time, huh? You'll get used to it.' He looked at the boy standing next to him, 'We call this place the Web. The treehouse, I mean. It's a pretty obvious name, considering how it looks.' Levi spoke fast, you had to really listen to him to figure out what he's saying. 'The forest is called the Endless Woods. So that's that. Anyway, you gotta come with me. We ain't gonna keep calling you 804, so come.'  
The boy finally broke his gaze at the huge woods and looked at Levi. He noticed Levi had blue grey eyes. Very light colored. They had an intense gaze, which made 804 uncomfortable. He scowled at himself in his head. Don't be stupid, it's just a random dude.

Levi turned around and started walking to the first bridge. 804 could do nothing but follow him. They didn't speak at all while they walked over bridges, ledges, platforms and what not. They even went through a tree one time. Eventually, they reached their destination, a hut almost at the end of the treehouse, or the Web, apparently. Levi opened the door without knocking. 'Raju,' He said, while entering the hut. There was one guy in the room, he leaned against the window, looking outside while playing with a pencil. He was about 21or 22 years old. He looked awfully strong and muscled. This had to be Raju. He didn't stop looking in the distance. 'Do you happen to know how to knock, Levi?' He finally turned his head around. He had dark hair and looked Middle-Eastern. 'Oh?' He said when he saw 804 standing there, tilting his head to the side and pointing with his pencil. 'You're awake early.'

804 didn't know why everyone he had met said that. Levi had told him that as well. Is it so special? He didn't think so. And the fact these two boys had names made him nervous. How did they get names? Did they remember their names? Did they never forget their names? He wanted to ask a million questions, but he kept quiet. He thought it was the right thing to do.

Raju looked at him for a couple seconds. 'You're awfully quiet. You okay?' 804 snorted. Yeah, no of course I am! I didn't just wake up in a strange forest, with strange people, after being thrown in some sort of magical hole. He thought sarcastically.  
As a response to the snort, Raju laughed. 'I like you.' He said, still playing with the pencil. 804 had already stated that the boy loved talking with an object.  
Raju turned to Levi, 'Has he already talked?' 'Not a word, sir.' Raju let out an offended gasp, 'You gotta stop calling me sir, it makes me feel old. So shut up.' He turned to 804 again. 'Do you want a name?' 

'I have a name,' He answered.  
'Yeah, we all had names. But we forgot them when we got send here. Did you not forget your name?'  
The boy was confused, 'but you guys have names. You remembered them.'  
Raju chuckled, 'sadly, no. We gave each other new names. And you can have one too.'  
804 was surprised. He didn't quite know what he expected, but it wasn't really this. Levi entered the conversation, 'Normally, Raju's the one that gives the newbies names but-' 'No Levi,' Raju interrupted him, 'You're not gonna name him, I will.' Levi looked disappointed.

All of a sudden, the world started to spin. He stumbled backwards till he hit the wall. A massive headache started to form and he rubbed his forehead in an attempt to make it go away. 

'Oh, that must be because of your injuries,' Raju said, 'Levi, help that poor kid. Don't worry, we all felt this way when we just arrived.'  
Levi walked over to him and let him sit down on the single bed there was in the room. After calming down a bit, 804 turned his dark eyes towards Raju. He stood across the room, leaning against the doorframe. 804 noticed two things about this guy, one being that he liked playing with pencils, and two being that he liked leaning on stuff. It made him smile just a tiny bit.  
He lifted his pencil to his mouth, and tapped on it, 'What's your number? You can show it if you want.  
'Why would you need my number if you're gonna give me a name?' 804 said, a little more harsh than he intended.  
'I like to use it as an inspiration. It helps me with picking a name.'  
804 furrowed his brows. 'So you're really just gonna think of a random name?'  
Raju rolled his eyes, 'What did I just say?' He said, laughing, 'No, I'm going to take you and your number as an inspiration. You know, what vibe you give off.'  
'That's weird.'  
Raju laughed again, 'just give me your number.'  
'804.'  
'Okay, sweet. Give me a minute while I think.' Raju said. He started studying 804's face, looking intensely into his eyes. This made the boy extremely uncomfortable and he couldn't help but blush a bit. He quickly looked away. 

'Blue.'

The dark-skinned boy looked up, 'What?'  
Raju nodded. 'Blue. That's your name. Blue.'  
'Blue.' The boy whispered. 'My name.' He smiled. He loved it. He maybe couldn't remember his actual name, Blue did just fine.  
'It's kind of a shitty name.' He heard Levi say. Without looking, Blue punched him in the gut. 'Argh-'  
Raju laughed loud, 'Yup, I've decided, I really like you,' he said, while weeping away tears of laughter. Blue snickered with him.


End file.
